


Glassword and Whimsy  (II)

by Eleint, FireontheMountain (Eleint)



Series: Lyrical [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Cats, Death, Ghosts, Love, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Rhymes, Selkies, canadian english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleint/pseuds/Eleint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleint/pseuds/FireontheMountain
Summary: More poetry, pulling from mythological themes, and the course of living





	1. Medea

I won't ask for forgiveness —  
What I've done does not bear forgiving

But I walked into this with my eyes wide open,  
Passion and fury both guiding my hands.  
And call me a fool, but I will reap my own consequences.

Know this, Jason:  
( _let this be the last time your name past my lips,_  
you rest among my dead)  
The strings of divinity have always been cruel to mortals,  
and we are no different.


	2. Change

That coin you see upon the chair  
is a little blue ghost's travelling fare

and if you fail to leave it there,  
a chill you'll feel upon the air.

until the frost forms in your hair  
until the frost forms everywhere. 

so use your sense and have a care,  
taking what's not yours isn't fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Halloween is approaching, and there may have been too much doctor Suess


	3. Untitled 1

Pick you battles, not the war.  
For that's never over,  
until one side: worn down and weary, concedes.

The Powers dancing at their little desks, a scratch of a pen freezing history  
(but never all at once.)

Pick you battles, you can't throw yourself into everything;  
Conserve what resources you have:  
wealth, and energy.  
Bodies and brains.

Too much grinds at you, until all that remains  
is small, and grey and too careless. (when giving up seems easiest)

Just remember: A lost battle is no ending, when there are so many others.  
When there is critical ground to cover.  
When the cost of never fighting comes much to high. 

(When the world is against us, will you stand with me?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's always the victors that first write history.
> 
> all the revisions must come after


	4. Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: implied animal death

Cats who fear water  
remember when they died.

(Not all adore such wild-hearted spirits,  
and they take no pains to hide it.)


	5. skins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn to lose.

In stories, selkie lovers stay  
but only for as long as their hearts can bear. 

You know this.  
That is why you leave first. 

A receding seaside cottage,  
your empty, grasping hands  
hungry for something you would never take.

You've lost before,  
this is no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you choose your own tragedies.


	6. Walk

Death walks with me.

Or I walk with them.

Hand and hand, 

we walk.


	7. Unconsumed

They said love was all consuming,  
but we've all be burned enough.

(They forget that there are other kinds of love.)

So no,  
I won't burn down the world for you.

This will have to be enough,  
for I've been selfish for too long.

There are other people,   
who have put out enough fires  
that were never theirs to begin with:

And we were them, once.


	8. Sea's Wain

Selkies got tired of people stealing their skins,

so they made a spell for it.

 

Singing to the sea, 

calling down the starlight - 

they spun new threads .

 

Replacing fur 

with hope.


	9. Tarot Poems (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for parts of my Flight Rising lore. Card interpretation is by the Rider-Waite system via keywords from various sites.

**i The Nine of Wands:**  
_Time stretches unto eternity._

_The stars sing out, and magic dances in the air._

_Life sparks._

_It is a time of living stone, and metal._

**ii The Star**  
_A cold wind blows,_

_the clouds roll._

_The waning moon shines bright upon us,_

_while the stars look on._

**iii The Empress**  
_What dreams we dream in times of plenty,_

_Honey’d-gold gleams in the morning’s light._

**iv The World**  
_Time ever loops in upon itself,_

_but the same river can never be crossed twice._

**v The Wheel (Reversed)**  
_It is a cold day, a red day._

_Hands are raised against friend and foe alike,_

_as tempers run short and sparks run riot._

_The scent of blood is heavy in the air._

**vi Death**  
_Dark dawnrise_

_Overhead, the ravens circle_

_Once, twice, thrice - a clockwise circle_

_A meal? An omen?_

_They follow the death, Death rarely follows._

**vii The Nine of Swords (Reversed)**  
_Mind dwell on that which was._

_The Past, the undying county,_

_Yet memory is inconstant_

**viii The Four of Rings**  
_The balance swings,_

_up and down,_

_up and down_

_Yet no arm tips more than the other._

**ix The Six of Swords**  
_The hours burn away,_

_Each segment lost,_

_Never to return._

**x The Two of Rings (Reversed)**  
_Frustration builds,_

_Longing for release,_

_A glass shatters._

**xi The Star (Reversed)**  
_Regrets hang in the air,_  
Though faded,  
What power they hold is not diminished. 

**The Six of Wands**  
_What laurels we lay,_

_Yellow roses, thorns sharp against skin_

_Sweet peonies, with their heady fragrance_

_and delicate Anne, a queen in name only._

**xii The Ace of Cups**  
_Opened eyes and opened hands._

_Opened hearts and opened minds._

_Quicksilver thoughts in ever expanding circles fly_

_Home again_

_to roost._

**xiii The Magician**  
_Seek truth in lies,_

_Find life through death._

_The path wends,_

_and circles ‘round_

_Yet no two steps are equal._

**xiv The Eight of Cups**  
_Tides turn;  
Bones break._

_Lava flows;  
Earth shakes._

_The ground, it cracks  
The sea, it wakes. _


End file.
